Je t'aime à la Folie
by R0manciere
Summary: Remise en question du Joker. Aime t-il Harley ou est ce qu'elle n'est qu'un jouet ? [OOC !] Et désolé pour les fautes texte non corrigé.


Elle fixait la vue qu'elle avait sur Gotham City.. Une si belle vue, les lumières éclairaient la nuit si noir.. Noir comme son âme.. Elle haïssait la vie, elle haïssait le monde … Elle haïssait tout… Tout sauf lui.. Et pourtant.. Elle aurait dût le haïr lui et non le monde.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, elle avait eut une énième dispute avec lui.. Dispute assez.. violente cette fois.. Une larme roula sur sa joue droite tandis qu'elle remettait sa veste rouge et bleu. Chaque parcelle de son corps tremblait.. Pas de froid.. mais de peur et de rage entremêlé.. elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il l'avait frappé, il l'avait mise à la porte. Il lui avait hurlé tant de chose horrible.. Et elle elle l'aimait toujours.

Elle se maudissait d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir connu. Elle descendit du toit de l'immeuble et rentra dans le petit appartement qu'elle occupait quand le Joker et elle se disputait. Elle se déshabilla et alla se coucher dans ses sous vêtements dans un lit intact mais froid.. Son poussin lui manquait déjà.

[…]

Il était assis dans son canapé en cuir noir. Un chiffon dans la main gauche, un couteau dans la droite. Il nettoyait son fidèle ami depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minute. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son manque serait aussi vite présent.

Sa voix douce et pourtant insupportable lui manquait, son visage si jolie lui manquait et ses formes tellement excitante lui manquait.  
Il jeta son couteau sur le mur d'en face et se leva. Il devait penser à autre chose. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux vert décoiffer et se dirigea dans sa chambre, à peine eut il ouvert la porte que l'odeur de Harley lui agressa les narines. Il referma immédiatement la porte et se dirigea sur le toit de l'immeuble. Bon dieu qu'il la détestait.

Arrivé là haut il s'assit sur les dalles froide et contempla le ciel étoilée. Il en avait rien à taper de la ville illuminée. Lui il voulait voir le ciel.. Ce ciel dont il avait temps rêvé dans sa cellule à Arkham.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a voit elle, là, il savait qu'Arkham serait un lointain souvenir..

 **« Bonjour monsieur J. Je suis votre nouvelle Psychiatre. Mademoiselle Harleen Quinzel.**

 **\- Bonjour… »**

 **Il n'avait put s'empêcher de sourire de toute ses dents argentés. Elle avait rougit. Elle s'était assis en face de lui. Et elle avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur son enfance. Et comme à son habitude il avait raconter des bobards, sur une enfance malheureuse, à chaque psychiatre, une nouvelle version, passant d'enfant battu, à homme dépressif etc...**

 **« Harleen Quinzel… Vous êtes mon petit arlequin maintenant.. Après tout, votre nom si prête.**

 **\- Je..**

 **- _Il sourit encore plus en voyant ses joues virés aux rouges._ Vous êtes tellement belle petit arlequin. »**

S'en était suivis une complicités presque apeurante venant du Joker. C'est à dire lui. Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, il devenait faible à cause d'elle. Et le jour où il l'embrassa pour la première fois, était le signe de sa liberté prochaine mais aussi le jour où on lui coupa définitivement ses ailes.

Il avait réussit à s'évader de sa cellule. A se moment précis il l'avait chercher, dans tout les bâtiments avec ses amis les fous. Et il l'avait trouvé. Elle était là, dans cette pièce de ''Soin''. Il l'avait capturé et mise sur cette table. Il l'avait attaché avec des sangles et elle avait commencé à se tortiller.

 **« Ne me tuer pas, pitié.. Ne me tuer pas…**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te tuer.. Je vais juste te faire mal… Très .. très .. Mal.**

 **\- Je suis une dure à cuire. »**

 **Un rire lui échappa et il appliqua les deux électrodes de chaque côtés de son visage et elle ne poussa aucun cri, elle mordait juste fermement la sangle en cuir.**

 **Il avait rit, mais il était juste admiratif.**

Puis elle s'était évanouie, et il l'avait prise avec lui. Il voulait la laisser à Arkham, mais il n'avait pas réussis. Il fallait qu'elle soit à ses côtés.

Quand il quitta Arkham, il eut pourtant toujours cette sensation de prison dans la tête.. Et il savait que c'était à cause d'elle. Et il détestait qu'une femme lui donne cette sensation. Surtout une psy.

Alors il l'avait emmené dans cette usine, avec ses cuves de produit chimique. Elle avait regarder avec un teint pâle la chute vertigineuse jusqu'au cuve normalement mortelle. Et il avait sourit.

 **« Question. _Elle s'était retournée vers lui, le regard interrogateur et en même temps pétrifié._ Serais tu prête à mourir pour moi ?**

 **\- Oui..**

 **- _Il resta un moment silencieux. Sachant très bien qu'elle disait la vérité._ Trop facile… Hum.. Serais tu prête à vivre pour moi ?**

 **- _Elle l'avait regarder fixement._ Oui. »**

 **Après un cours dialogue elle s'était avancer vers le rebord de la passerelle. Elle était terrifier, mais une lueur de folie brûlait dans ses yeux. Elle s'était retourner, pour être face à lui et elle s'était laisser tomber.**

 **Il avait suivit sa chut des yeux puis il avait commencé à partir. Puis il s'était arrêter. Une sensation étrange dans la gorge. Comme si il avait mal.. Comme si on le poignardait de partout, et ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Son cœur battait plus fort lui aussi… Il n'arrivait plus à avancer.. Il avait trop mal.. Trop peur.. ?**

 **« ET MERDE »**

 **Il avait enlever sa veste et avait plonger la tête la première dans la cuve. Il l'avait alors récupéré. Elle respirait faiblement. Il l'avait alors embrasser, pour la première fois tendrement. Elle s'était alors réveillée et ils s'étaient encore plus embrassés…**

Son cœur se resserra à ce nouveaux souvenir. Il était si faible face à elle. Puis il se souvint alors de ce jour là, il était arrivé en hélicoptère et il l'avait sauvé de cette stupide brigade faite de méchant. L'hélicoptère avait été sur le point de se cracher et il l'avait sauvé. Il aurait préférer mourir que de la voir mourir avec lui. Il avait entendu son cri, puis le gros trou noir… Il s'était réveiller chez lui. Entourer de ses hommes de mains. Et il s'était sentit mal. Non pas parce qu'il était vivant. Non. Juste parce qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés.

Le Joker se releva, il avait l'air mal. Il descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre et se mit à avancer dans Gotham discrètement. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il n'y arrivait pas sans elle. Puis soudainement il se stoppa.

Pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était lui qui revenait et non elle.

[…]

Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de maux de ventre tandis qu'elle sortait de sous la douche, n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle avait été prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Elle s'enroula une serviette blanche autour de la taille et se fixa dans le miroir. Son teint était pâle, ses cheveux était décoloré et presque blanc, seul les pointes était colorés. Les couleurs se mélangeaient merveilleusement bien. Elle n'avait aucune teinte de maquillage sur le visage. Elle était au naturelle et elle se faisait peur, elle était si.. Normal.. Une larme roula sur sa joue et vint caresser le petit cœur tatouer sur celle ci.

Elle avait prit sa douche en attendant le résultat de ce petit bout de plastique, un plus.. Un plus était inscrit..

Une cascade de larme roula sur ses joues tandis qu'elle s'écroulait dans sa salle de bain. Elle était enceinte de lui…

Soudain un bruit de porte la fit se relever, et elle se tut. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans l'appartement. Sûrement pas monsieur J. Jamais il ne reviendrait vers elle, ça elle l'avait comprit depuis longtemps ! Donc qui ça pouvait être ?

Elle enfila juste des sous vêtement et prit une paire de ciseau sur le lavabo et elle se cacha au coin de la porte.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui arrivait, elle retint sa respiration tandis que la personne poussait la porte.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle reconnut cette odeur de poudre, de sang et de sueur entremêlés.

« Poussin… »

Il se retourna en entendant sa voix et il fut comme choquer de la voir ainsi. Elle paraissait si normal.. Ses long cheveux platine encore humide lui tombait devant le visage. Son corps pâle, ses yeux bleus, sans maquillage.. Sans rien.. Elle était parfaite…

Elle lui sauta au coup sans même penser au faite qu'il pouvait la repousser. Et contre tout attente il resserra l'étreinte de ses grand bras. Il plongea la tête dans ses cheveux et il ne dit rien… Et elle elle pleurait… Comment allait elle lui dire… ?

« On rentre à la maison.. »

Il avait murmuré cette phrase sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, alors il était vraiment venus la chercher ?

« Poussin.. Je..

\- Vas t'habiller on rentre..

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire..

\- Tu me diras là bas..

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu voudras que je rentre avec toi après.. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et l'écarta de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle tremblait, le reste de ses larmes menaçait de couler à tout moment et elle serrait très fort quelques choses de blanc dans sa main droite.

« Dis moi.

\- Je.. Je..

\- Tu quoi ? »

Il s'impatientait, il voulait savoir. Elle éclata en sanglot et lui envoya dans la figure ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Puis elle s'enfuit dans la chambre à côté.

Pour la première fois, il resta sous le choque. Elle avait perdu tout ses moyens, et elle s'était enfuie. Était-ce si grave ? Quand il reprit ses esprits il baissa son regard sur le petit bout de plastique. Un test de grossesse… Positif..

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il laissa tomber le petit test par terre et courut dans la chambre d'à côté. Fermer à clé. Il ne se posa de question et défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Elle était là. Recroquevillée dans le lit au drap froissé. Les jambes remontées sur sa poitrine, sa tête cacher dans ses bras, et de lourd sanglot la secouait. Il ne disait rien, il s'avança vers la jeune femme, la prit dans ses bras et la souleva tel une princesse.

[…]

Elle était assise sur un tabouret rouge en forme de carreau. Une tasse de tisane à la camomille dans les mains. Il était partit dans la salle de bain. Elle était seule dans la cuisine.. Elle ferma les yeux… Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentré, mais il l'avait embrassé sur le front.. Chose qui arrivait rarement..

Elle portait une de ses chemises, une chemise rouge. Soudain il sortit de la salle de bain, seulement habillé d'un pantalon noir. Il n'avait plus de maquillage sur le visage. Ses lèvres n'était plus rouge, mais légèrement roser, sa peau était légèrement moins blanche et ses yeux était moins noir. Il était beaucoup plus beau ainsi. Il s'approcha d'elle et se servit un verre de whisky, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas une vie pour un môme. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le fixa.

« Pardon ?

\- Je vais te trouver un appartement.. Ou une maison.. Loin de Gotham.. Où tu pourras vivre ta grossesse tranquillement et l'élever.

\- Et toi.. ?

\- Je resterais ici.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Il doit connaître son père !

\- Tu veux vraiment que ce gosse vive avec quelqu'un comme moi ?! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le fixa. Ses yeux vert était sérieux. Son sourire était absent, il était sérieux. Trop sérieux pour que ça soit réaliste.

« Tu es son père.

\- Je suis le Joker ! Je suis dangereux .. Je suis fous ! Vous devriez le savoir mieux que personne mademoiselle Harleen Quinzel.

\- … Je t'ai suivie par amour, j'ai crus que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerai. »

Il ricana. Comme si ce qu'elle pouvait dire était idiot.

« Quand on s'est rencontré je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Je me sentais vide. Je n'étais qu'une psychiatre. Et puis, je me suis intéressée à toi, et tu m'as immédiatement fasciné.

Ma foi était brisée quand je suis venu à toi, tu as fais plus que de me donner ce sourire, tu m'as rattrapé avant que je heurte le sol. Tu m'as alors dis que désormais, je resterais avec toi.

Si tu veux vraiment que je partes. Tus moi. Car je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. »

Il l'a fixait. Il se leva et lui tourna le dos avant de partir dans la chambre. Là, il s'enferma. Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Elle le rendait encore plus fous que ce qu'il n'était, mais aussi faible. Et il n'aimait point cela. Il versa une nouvelle larme. Cela devait faire des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Et c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait pour une femme.

« Monsieur J.. »

Sa petite voix était étouffée par la porte. Il se leva et alla lui ouvrir après avoir essuyer ses marques de faiblesse. Elle se tenait là, si petite, si fragile, ses cheveux blond était attacher en une haute queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues rosies. Elle le prit dans ses bras, mais lui il n'y arrivait pas.

« Ne m'abandonne pas.. »

Il ne sut pourquoi les mots qui suivirent sortir, mais il savait qu'ils étaient sincère.

« J'ai longtemps crus que tu ne serais qu'un fardeau, juste un pion dans mon jeu d'échec. Pour moi, seul Batman comptait. Tu n'étais rien. Pourtant, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis attaché à toi, beaucoup trop fort. Je te haïssais, car je risquais ma peau pour te sauver, alors que je pouvais combattre Batman. Quand tu as intégré cette brigade de merde, j'ai tout fais pour t'en sortir. Une fois que je t'ai à nouveau eus à mes côtés, je me suis sentis mieux, je n'étais plus seul.

Quand je te hurle certaine chose horrible, c'est pour me convaincre qu'elles sont vrais, mais elles ne le sont pas. J'ai envie de te haïr. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu fais partis de moi petit arlequin, comme Batman fait partit de moi.

Je n'abandonnerai jamais ma quête de rendre fous Batman. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre pour autant. Alors si ton choix est d'élever cet enfant ici. Alors vas y… Mais je ne te garantis pas d'être un bon père pour lui. »

Elle ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Alors elle l'embrassa. Elle savait que tout ce qu'il venait de dire était une torture pour lui. Il l'aimait. Elle le savait désormais.

Il l'a serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle était l'une des raisons qui le poussait à être encore plus fous encore que ce qu'il n'était. Il l'aimait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire, malgré qu'elle soit horriblement chiante parfois. Il l'aimait.

Il a longtemps voulut se convaincre du contraire, mais il ne pouvait plus aujourd'hui. Le bébé avait été le dernier électrochoc à ses sentiments.

Il était fou d'elle.

Le Joker était fou d'Harley Quinn.


End file.
